


Ode to...

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, Other, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a brilliant poet... Did you know that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to...

** Ode to... **

 

_Oh, the pleasure of the human eye!_

_The light in the dark!_

_The love my the only honest!_

_Sweet goodness!_

_You be shine my black day,_

_your only tone in my mouth._

_You give me the strength to fight,_

_and this every piece of yourself._

_You comfort my troubled heart,_

_just what you dissolve in me._

_You caress me and calm down,_

_when you create a quiet moment for us._

_You never disappoint me,_

_let me devour you whole._

_You open your armful goodies_

_with its wonderful aroma and taste._

_You know very well how to please me,_

_how to fill my stomach._

_You well know that I love you,_

_in the bakery you always going to wave to me,_

**_let me buy you and eat you..._ **

 

            Dean Winchester ate the last piece of apple pie with reverence, as if he doing a holy ritual and looked at his younger brother, who tried unsuccessfully all the while pretending that the man sitting across from him at a table in the cafeteria does not know.


End file.
